csofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Scenario
Zombie Scenario is the second game mode introduced by NEXON Corporation for Counter-Strike Online based on a custom game mode for Counter-Strike called as Zombie Riot. Overview Zombie Scenario pits up to 10 players against increasingly hordes of AI-controlled Zombie. Money cap is doubled in this scenario and the amount obtained vary between type of zombie killed and the difficulty of the map. Extra health, damage and barrier durability can also be bought off the buy menu if the player have obtained a sufficient amount of money. The rounds will keep getting harder with different zombies pouring in while having more health and abilities. Updates Re:boot Zombie Scenario is included in the Re:boot update, which completely overhauls its old system and new features were added: *Difficulty level *Automated firepower, health points (with partial restoration) and armor upgrade upon levelling up *Rewards after annihilating bosses *Buy menu/check point improvement *Adjusted respawn time for players of different levels *Added character stats Difficulty level= *Entry level: Entry level is Easy/Normal/Hard. Be able to choose difficulty level that suits for each player’s skill to make them to enjoy zombie scenario in a comfortable environment. Reward will be different according to the difficulty level. *Dynamic difficulty level: A difficulty level that continues to change in the game according to the player’s play. Provides high level of exciting game play to skillful user. Reduce stress with low difficulty level from unskillful user. |-| Rank= *Provides a rank to user when they cleared a scenario according to their participation and contribution rate. *Induce a repeatable game play from user by providing a challenge goal to them except the difficulty level and clear time. *There are 5 stages of rank from D to S. **Can obtain every rank regardless of its entry level. **Give different rank to player with their individual play. *Indicate the rank and provide the reward together in game when they clear the scenario. |-| Upgrade= *Auto Upgrade: Does not require extra key control, and upgrade it automatically with zombie kill, boss and breakable attack. *Upgrade target added: HP, attack, armor, movement speed and ammo. *Different max level and upgrade sequence for each class, max level increased by 100. |-| Reward= *Obtain reward when user clear the game according to its difficulty level and rank. Consists of scenario exclusive item, point item, and cash item. *Add scenario exclusive buff item according to upgrade target increase. *Functional costume and tattoo will appear as unique reward. It will only effective in scenario and no effect in other game mode. *Note: all rewards before Re:boot cannot be obtained anymore. |-| Buy menu/checkpoint= *Care a beginner user and provide convenient of purchase to previous user. Reduce difficulty of purchase weapon by recommending weapon to beginner user. Add a new purchase method of favorite menu to provide convenient to previous user by considering their game control. *Recommendation Weapon: Can purchase recommended weapon with F1 after entering the buy zone. Only main weapon will be recommended. *Buy menu improvement: Favorite menu added in buy menu UI. Reduce user’s time to purchase their favorite weapon. *Add weapon detail information menu in buy menu. Add shop information to help them to select a weapon. |-| Hunting feedback= *Feedback UI added for user play when they play scenario. *Indicates Perfect when they succeeded in head shot. *Indicates Combo when they succeeded to kill enemy in consecutive shot. combo_10.png|10 kill combos combo_20.png|20 kill combos combo_30.png|30 kill combos Dead player/map selection UI= *Allowed activity when a player is dead: **Chat with survivors: Share pursuit, boss pattern with survivors. **Can purchase weapon or equipment: Can rearrange the weapon with B button when you die. Purchase standards will based on the current possessed dollar. Dollar will not deduct directly after purchasing, but it will be deducted when a player revives and the item will provide together. *Adjust revival time per level: Allows beginner or low level user to quickly re-participate in the battle to play the game easier than before. |-| Character stats= Characters and Factions now have different stats in term of: *Health. *Attack. *Mobility. *Kevlar Armor. *Spare Ammo. Z-Noid patch After 28 January 2016, there are several update: Zsupdate20161.jpg|Settings Zsupdate20162.jpg|12 different difficulties Zsupdate20163.jpg|Clear reward Zsupdate20164.jpg|Reward list Zsupdate20165.jpg|Very easy mode (Wall HP = 150) Zsupdate20166.jpg|Very extreme mode Zsupdate20167.jpg|Item quantity is shown now Seasons There are 5 seasons so far in Zombie Scenario mode (noted that extra maps are excluded in the chapters below): Season 1= ; Survival type ; Pursuit type |-| Season 2= |-| Season 3= |-| Season 4= |-| Season 5= Honor mission Trivia *In Japan region, this mode is named as Zombie Survival. *Pressing the Auto-Buy button ( ) will select the most recommended primary weapon including its ammunition. Unlike normal matches, Kevlar is not included for Auto-Buy inputs even the player has still remaining in-game money which sufficient to spent for. *It is possible to apply wallbang for killing zombies or breaking a marked wall through some certain positions. Category:Modes